120914kolenatethys
acrobaticAmbulist AA began trolling gallionicAcrobat GA at 21:22 -- 09:23 AA: ♪♪♪ So I Guess You Saw What Happened Back There In Gobblebeast World. ♪♪♪ 09:23 GA: Yeah... Sorry for just kind of deserting you. 09:23 GA: Oh! This Beau chick says Jack is maybe evil, and killed her. 09:23 GA: By the way. 09:24 GA: How are you taking that... whole situation with the Turkey? 09:24 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, Is Beau A Girl? ♪ I Spoke To Her As Well. ♪♪♪ 09:24 AA: ♪♪♪ But She Did Not Mention Jack. ♪♪♪ 09:24 AA: ♪♪♪ But You Are Not Going To Have A Hard Time Convincing Me He Is Evil. ♪ The Guy Did Stab Me Once. ♪♪♪ 09:25 GA: Well, she said she was a bit confused at being a queen, but I thought they were confused at the notion of being royalty. 09:25 AA: ♪♪♪ Although Lily Says He Is Somehow Worse Than I Am Thinking. ♪♪♪ 09:25 GA: Oh, has Lily already been notified? 09:25 GA: That was fast. 09:25 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think It Was Lily. ♪ I Have Talked To More People Than I Usually Do In The Past Few Hours. ♪♪♪ 09:26 AA: ♪♪♪ It's A Little Overwhelming. ♪♪♪ 09:26 AA: ♪♪♪ Mary Actually Followed Me On My Way Out Of That Ruined City To Talk With Me. ♪ It Was Sweet Of Her. ♪♪♪ 09:26 AA: ♪♪♪ Actually, While Talking To Her I Sort Of Had An Epiphany. ♪♪♪ 09:27 GA: She's a real sweetie, yeah. 09:27 GA: Oh? 09:27 AA: ♪♪♪ Yeah. ♪ What I Did To That Prince-turned-Turkey Back There....It's No Different From How You-Know-Who Treated Me Before The World Ended. ♪♪♪ 09:28 AA: ♪♪♪ Worse Even. ♪ At Least He Only Hurt Me Emotionally. ♪♪♪ 09:28 GA: ...What do you mean? 09:28 GA: (( hold on )) 09:28 GA: (( where did my lines go )) 09:28 GA: (( i had them earlier damnit )) 09:29 GA: | Kol, there's no way anything you did was worse than what he did. | 09:29 GA: (( there )) 09:29 AA: ♪♪♪ I Seduced That Turkey And Used His Infatuation With Me To Further My Own Goals. ♪ Admittedly I Was Doing It For My Own Survival, But Then You-Know-Who Had To Fulfill His Obligations To The Drones As Well. ♪♪♪ 09:30 AA: ♪♪♪ He Lead Me On And He Broke My Heart. ♪ But He Did Not Kill Me. ♪♪♪ 09:30 GA: | Well... Alright, but you didn't know it was a person. And you were really saving us all. | 09:30 GA: | Kind of. | 09:30 GA: | Woulda stepped on us eventually. | 09:31 AA: ♪♪♪ Perhaps. ♪ We Can Argue About That Back And Forth. ♪ But The Point Is, It Has Given Me The Push To Finally Move Past My Romantic Baggage. ♪♪♪ 09:31 AA: ♪♪♪ And Forgive My Worthless Ex-boyfriend. ♪ Well Sort Of Forgive. ♪♪♪ 09:32 GA: | Oh! That's good. I can't pretend to understand what you're feeling inside; Jegus knows I've nearly done the same thing to people, sans the for survival part. | 09:32 AA: ♪♪♪ Stop Wasting Time Hating Him, Anyway. ♪♪♪ 09:33 GA: | Good work, Kol! | 09:34 GA: | Now you can move on to greener, or bluer pastures. | 09:34 GA: | Any color pastures you want. | 09:34 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ I May Even Be Willing To Entertain The Notion Of Filling My Quadrants Again. ♪ Except... ♪♪♪ 09:34 AA: ♪♪♪ ...Well, It's One Thing To Be Open To The Possibility. ♪ I Am Afraid None Of The People I Have Met In This Session Really Do Anything For Me. ♪♪♪ 09:35 GA: | Oh well that's a pretty great idea and you should totally do it. | 09:35 GA: | Aw, why not? Didn't you say Mary likes you? | 09:35 AA: ♪♪♪ Not Like That. ♪ At Least Not As Far As I Know. ♪ Anyway, I Do Not Think I Like Her Like That. ♪♪♪ 09:35 GA: | Oh, I didn't mean like that either. Just as friends. | 09:36 GA: | Friends are an important first step towards romance. | 09:36 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, Yes. ♪ I Have Made A Surprising Number Of Friends Since Playing This Game. ♪ It Was Not Something I Expected To Happen. ♪♪♪ 09:36 GA: | Me too. Though some of my friends are... questionable. | 09:36 AA: ♪♪♪ Not To Mention Your Quadrant-mates. ♪ =P ♪♪♪ 09:37 GA: | Hey, he's a nice guy once you get to know him! | 09:37 AA: ♪♪♪ I Will Refrain From Responding To That. ♪♪♪ 09:37 GA: | And his quadrantmates are nice, too. Darmok's a sweetie and Lily's almost gotten me killed a few times, but we've been friends a while. | 09:38 AA: ♪♪♪ Lily Seems Nice. ♪ Although She May Be Almost As Reckless As You. ♪♪♪ 09:38 GA: | No, she's way more reckless. | 09:38 AA: ♪♪♪ It's Scary To Imagine She Does Not Have Someone Like Me To Watch Out For Her The Way You Do. ♪♪♪ 09:38 GA: | Trust me, I'm learning my lesson. | 09:38 GA: | Slowly but surely. | 09:39 AA: ♪♪♪ If You Say So. ♪♪♪ 09:40 GA: | It's not that hard to learn "Don't attack everything in sight, and learn to consider others' perspectives", even for a military gal like me. | 09:40 AA: ♪♪♪ There's More To It Than That, Though It Is Good You Have Learned Those Lessons. ♪♪♪ 09:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Or Started To At Least. ♪♪♪ 09:41 GA: | I'd ask what I'm lacking lesson-wise, but it seems the only way I can learn is to make a mistake first. | 09:42 AA: ♪♪♪ Thinking Before You Act Is The Main One. ♪♪♪ 09:42 AA: ♪♪♪ In All Situations. ♪♪♪ 09:42 GA: | Oh, yes, I got that one too. | 09:42 GA: | Still trying harder to remember to do it. | 09:42 GA: | Maybe you could give me a nudge every once in a while. | 09:43 AA: ♪♪♪ If Meouet Is To Be Believed, Few Of The Players In This Game Ever Learn That Lesson. ♪♪♪ 09:45 GA: | Guess I should make it my goal to learn that, then. | 09:46 AA: ♪♪♪ Meouet Is Really Impressive. ♪ She Seems To Really Have Everything Figured Out. ♪♪♪ 09:46 GA: | Yeah. Too bad she doesn't share that information with us except vague hints. | 09:46 AA: ♪♪♪ Even The Other Veterans Seem Sort Of Crazy, But She Is Sensible And Cool. ♪♪♪ 09:47 AA: ♪♪♪ She Does Not Hold Our Hands. ♪ But That's Because She Is Trying To Teach Us How To Stand On Our Own Two Feet. ♪ I Think She Wants Teammates, Not Subordinates. ♪♪♪ 09:47 GA: | My whole job is subordinate. Point and shoot. | 09:47 GA: | I'm a soldier. That's kind of the whole point of us. | 09:47 AA: ♪♪♪ You Are Not A Soldier Anymore. ♪♪♪ 09:48 AA: ♪♪♪ Alternia Does Not Even Exist Anymore. ♪ Neither Does Earth. ♪♪♪ 09:48 GA: | No, but it's hard to forget eighteen years of training. | 09:49 AA: ♪♪♪ I Get That. ♪ I Am Having Trouble Overcoming Three Years Of Instinct Telling Me To Hide When I See People. ♪♪♪ 09:50 GA: | Guess we're just a couple bluebloods with a bad frame of reference for this game. | 09:51 GA: | I think we're both making huge strides, though. | 09:52 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ I Actually Feel More Comfortable Lately. ♪ Perhaps It Is Meouet's Guidance. ♪ Or Perhaps It Is Seeing The Veterans And Realizing That They Survived And Have No Significant Advantages Over Me....other Than Their Command Of Their Powers. ♪♪♪ 09:52 AA: ♪♪♪ And It Sounds Like My Own Powers Will, Once I Learn To Command Them, Be Quite Potent. ♪♪♪ 09:53 GA: | Must be really helpful to have a parent to help you... I hope Ryspor gets back soon. | 09:53 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ I Am Sad Glissa Did Not Make It. ♪ I Wonder What She Was Like. ♪♪♪ 09:54 GA: | I bet she was real nice. | 09:55 AA: ♪♪♪ She Was Apparently The Game's Rogue. ♪♪♪ 09:56 GA: | Oh. | 09:57 GA: | Any other Rogues? There's another Knight, apparently. | 09:57 AA: ♪♪♪ She Was The Only One As Near As I Can Tell. ♪♪♪ 09:57 GA: | That's too bad. | 09:57 AA: ♪♪♪ It Does Not Matter Much Though. ♪♪♪ 09:57 AA: ♪♪♪ The Rogue Thing I Mean. ♪♪♪ 09:58 GA: | ...I really wish more of our parents had survived. | 09:58 AA: ♪♪♪ The Fact That She Did Not Survive Matters For Personal Reasons, But....Well, For Various Reasons I Feel That Direct Instruction In "How To Be A Rogue" Is Unnecessary For Me To Thrive In My Role. ♪♪♪ 09:59 GA: | The adults didn't have, like, other adults with them, right? | 10:00 GA: | I'm sure if some of them could do it, with their help, all of us can manage it. | 10:00 AA: ♪♪♪ Other Than Libby, I Guess. ♪ Meouet Seems To Respect Her A Great Deal. ♪♪♪ 10:02 GA: | I should have a proper conversation with Meouet. I haven't yet. | 10:02 GA: | You seem to like her quite a lot. Maybe I'll warm up to her once I get to know her. | 10:07 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do. ♪ She Has A Lot Of Admirable Traits, And Has Been Very Kind To Me. ♪♪♪ 10:07 AA: ♪♪♪ I Would Like To Make Her Proud Of Me. ♪♪♪ 10:07 GA: | Well, good luck. She seems like a responsible person. She'd like you. | 10:09 GA: | ...Hopefully I haven't ruined any chance I might have had of her liking me, too. | 10:14 AA: ♪♪♪ I Could Not Say. ♪ But If You Learn The Lessons She Is Been Trying To Teach I Imagine It Will Help ♪♪♪ 10:14 GA: | Yeah. I'll take heed of as much as I can. | 10:15 AA: ♪♪♪ I Can Tell She Is Got A Lot Of Pain In Her. ♪ I Think She Feels Like The Others Do Not Respect Her. ♪ I Hope We Can Show Her Different, Since Her Own Teammates Have Failed Her. ♪♪♪ 10:16 GA: | ...Okay. I'll do my best to show I do, then. | 10:18 AA: ♪♪♪ Also, This Beau Gave Me The Handle Of The "Pre-scratch" Version Of Seriad! ♪♪♪ 10:19 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am A Little Nervous To Contact Her. ♪ But Apparently She Is Also A Light Player. ♪♪♪ 10:19 GA: | Oh! Did I mention I met Seriad, the adult one, and her daughter? | 10:19 GA: | Got a couple photos together. | 10:19 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think You Did, Yes. ♪♪♪ 10:20 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Met Mahtah As Well. ♪ She Was Always At Seriad's Shows. ♪♪♪ 10:20 AA: ♪♪♪ She Was One Of My First Friends, Aside From You. ♪♪♪ 10:20 GA: | I'm sure the younger version is easily approachable. Most of the adults seem to be a lot moreso than their counterparts from our world. | 10:20 GA: | Oh, really? Cool. | 10:20 GA: | Glad I was nice to her, then. | 10:32 AA: ♪♪♪ Anyway, I Am On My Way Back To LOBAE Now. ♪♪♪ 10:32 GA: | Okay. See you there. | 10:32 GA: | Bye. | 10:33 AA: ♪♪♪ Bye. ♪♪♪ -- gallionicAcrobat GA gave up trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 22:33 --